


A Bad Day

by swanqueenfangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Mistress, Sexual Slavery, sub regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfangirl/pseuds/swanqueenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has had a rough day today. Unruly townspeople and unloving son pretty much sums it up. The day gets worse when an angry Emma Swan comes banging at her door late one night...at least that's how she thinks it's going to go. One Shot. Sub!Regina. Possible trigger warnings. This is an intense scene so if you can't handle this kinda of stuff please do not read it for your own safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters if I did they would be canon.

It was late one night and Regina was in a nasty mood. It had been a longer day than she had wanted, but it’s to be expected when everyone sees you as the Evil Queen who cursed them and took them from their homes. She was still, technically, the mayor of the little town of Storybrooke. Yet the townspeople did not take kindly to her or the laws she was trying to put into effect. Today she was trying to pass a bill to have designated pick ups of students by the school buses in well lit areas. The townspeople did not care what she was doing, they made a fuss about it and she finally tossed the bill away. Henry had fought with her about going to see the sheriff. It wasn’t as much as she didn’t want him to go see her but that he was grounded for running off in the middle of the night to see his birth mother. However, once he had thrown his third tantrum Regina finally gave in. She dropped him off at Granny’s where the older woman was waiting to retrieve him. She told him she loved him.

"Whatever." He had responded. She felt her icy heart break a little. His coldness to her would forever destroy her. So here she was, alone, exhausted, and yet unable to sleep. She had a glass of cold hard apple cider in her hands and a mindless show on television when someone started banging on her door.

"Madam Mayor!" Regina groaned. The irritating blonde was here. Pretty, but irritating.

"Madam Mayor open u-"

"Yes!" Regina shouted opening the door her eyes blazing with fury and frustration. "What is it sheriff?" Emma looked pissed, her eyes were like daggers and pierced Regina. She hadn’t seen Emma this upset before. The blonde pushed her way into the house. Regina, though concerned, kept her pose. "What are you doing here? Where’s Henry?"

"With David and Mary Margaret. Look we need to talk. Now." Regina took a step closer to Emma.

"I don’t think I like your tone, Mrs. Swan."

"Fuck my tone, Madam Mayor, I want to know why Henry is telling me you’ve been trying to keep him away from me! That you’ve been telling him lies about me! That I don’t love him!" Regina was hurt and taken a back. Her little boy was lying to Emma to make her look bad.

"Emma, that’s no-" Emma pushed her, her anger taking control. Regina went from trying to explain calmly to be just as enraged. "Don’t you," Regina came up fast and pushed Emma hard into the wall. "Touch me!" Emma recovered quickly and lunged at Regina. Her nailed dug into Regina’s skull and pulled at her hair. Regina grabbed one of Emma’s arms, pulled it in, and bit down. Emma shouted out in pain and released Regina from her grip. Regina smiled in triumph, but it was short lived. Emma came at her with a right hook sending Regina to the floor landing hard on her ass. Regina was seeing stars as Emma pulled out her cuffs. She closed the space between them and cuffed Regina’s hands behind her back.

"You and I are going to have a little chat up stairs."

 

Regina went to say something in protest but this gave Emma the opportunity to harshly press her lips against Regina’s and forcing her tongue into her mouth. Regina tried to escape it but Emma locked her hands onto Regina’s face. Emma’s tongue danced in Regina’s mouth, Regina’s tongue tried to fight back but was pushed aside easily. When Regina felt her tongue be suppressed she moaned into Emma’s mouth. This is when Emma pulled away and Regina involuntary huffed in disapproval. “I know you liked me.” She grabbed Regina’s arm lifting her off the ground and pushed her forward. “Up the stairs, slut!” She commanded. Regina smiled at her and stood her ground. She received a kick in the back for her disobedience. She fell on her knees and winced in pain. Emma grabbed a fist full of Regina’s dark, soft hair and pulled her head back. “The more you disobey, the more it will hurt, Queen.” Regina felt a delightful shiver go through her body. Emma helped her up once more and directed her to the steps with nudge. Regina obeyed this time and walked up the stairs in her high heel stiletto shoes. She fell forward a few times, the first time waiting on Emma to help her up only to find the blonde had no intention to do so, but eventually she got the rhythm of walking up a flight of stairs with her hands behind her back. Regina was taking her time. She wasn’t completely sure what the Sheriff had in mind but she had an idea that was running wild. They got to the top of the second floor and Emma pointed to Regina’s bedroom door.

"Forward, whore." Another chill went down Regina’s spine and she felt herself grow wet. She wasn’t one to be dominated yet she couldn’t help but be turned on by the Savior’s forcefulness. Emma opened the door and Regina walked forward into her neat and tidy room. Emma quickly slammed the door shut once They had both crossed over the threshold of the room and kicked Regina onto the bed. She fell face first into the soft, white sheets. They smelled of fresh lavender and a mixture of her apple perfume. "Now let’s see." Regina could hear Emma walking around but the ruffled comforter was in the way of her eyesight. "Graham told me that when you two would have sex you had a few toys lying around..ahha!" Regina’s stomach sank when she heard the sound of her closet being opened and the trap door inside being clicked to open. "Oh my, Regina, we have quite the selection. A riding crop, a flogger, a whip, a very nice paddle, a black cane, of course you have that, and my Graham never told me about this one." Regina heard the sound of something dangling and she felt another wave of moisture hit her core. "A strap on, with leather straps and metal rings to keep them together. I guess was more submissive than then he wanted to admit."

"Who said I used it on him?" She said in a cold voice in an attempt to wild the younger woman. Emma picked up the riding crop and silently made her way to Regina. She snapped the crop against Regina’s round ass making the older woman yelp.

"Have we been a dirty girl, Madam Mayor?"

"Fuck…" Regina was trying to stay strong but being in the rare position of a sub for the hot blonde was turning her on. "I guess that’s for me to know and you to find out." Another smack with the crop and Regina’s body jumped.

"If you want to play it like that then fine don’t you worry I’ll find out." Emma pulled out her extra pair of cuffs before undoing the ones she had on Regina. At first the dark haired woman was confused until Emma stripped her of all her clothing, then forced her on her back, and cuffed each hand to each side of the bed frame. Regina hissed in pain. She was stretched pretty far, but she was liking this. Her naked body was being eyed hungrily by Emma who only had the moon as her light source. She ran a finger down Regina’s torso all the way down to her center where she entered two fingers into the woman. Regina groaned as Emma started a slow pace to tease her with. "Already soaking wet, you’re such a filthy whore Madam Mayor. Now tell me who have you been fucking?" Regina let out a deep chuckle. 

"Do you really think this is going to make me tell you?" Emma did not answer but instead entered a third finger, stretching the older woman. Regina cried out from the new index and the now much harsher pace. "Who have you been fucking?" Regina gave a crooked smile.

"You’ll never make me tell!" Emma flashed her teeth as an evil smile grew on her face. She pulled out her fingers and returned to the closet. Regina followed Emma with her eyes and felt a small sense of fear as the blonde pulled out the whip. Emma calmly walked in front of the bed and cracked the whip through the air never leaving eye contact with Regina. She laughed when she saw Regina jump from the sound.

"One last chance. Who have you been fucking?"

"Fuck. You." 

"Maybe later." Emma’s arm came down through the air and the edge of the whip made contact with Regina’s olive colored skin. Regina cried out in pain. The area instantly swelled and bruised. Regina didn’t even have time to catch her breath as Emma came down three more times with the whip, one hitting the inside of her thigh. She stopped and watched Regina squirm around in her pain. "Ready to talk yet?"

"N-n-never." Emma was becoming frustrated she wanted to break the mayor soon. She threw the whip down on the floor and crawled into the bed. She lowered her head between Regina’s legs and enjoyed the scent of her arousal. "Oh god!" Regina cried out as Emma’s lips encircled Regina’s swollen clit. Emma slowly sucked and licked at the sensitive nub and Regina was thrusting her hips forward trying to get a faster pace. Emma slapped the bruised wound on Regina’s inner thigh.

"I set the pace. You have no control here, your majesty." Regina’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as Emma returned to her center. The pace was so slow it was physically painful for Regina. She needed faster and eventually Emma gave her what she wanted. Emma slowly picked up speed, enjoy the sweet taste of the bound woman.

"F-fuck." Regina was getting close, after having such a bad day this is what she needed. Regina’s toes started to curl, a few more minutes of attention and her body would explode.

"I don’t think so, Madam Mayor." Emma said stopping making a resentful  groan come from Regina. "If you wish to cum you have to say, ‘Mistress, can I cum?’ Understood."

"I’m..I’m never going to call you that."

"We’ll see." Emma sucked on Regina’s clit a few more moments causing the older woman’s legs to twitch perfectly to the rhythm before stopping completely. Regina’s vision was blurring from all the pent up pleasure demanding to be released and did not see Emma slip into the strap on. Emma took the fake cock and teased Regina’s clit with it, getting it wet with her juices before sliding it in gently. Regina arched her back and moaned. Emma grabbed her waist and started sliding in and out of mayor. At first it was just as slow as when Emma was eating her tender pussy but it quickly escalated to a fast, almost painful, pace. Regina was letting out screaming moans as Emma violated her with her own toy. It was at that perfect level of pain and pleasure and she felt her body ready to give her a moment of pure ecstasy. Emma got on top of Regina and pressed her body against hers. Lips crashed into each other and tongues battled for dominance. Regina’s losted again but she didn’t mind. "Do you want to cum, my Queen?" 

"Oh god! Fuck! Yes I want to cum!"

"What do we say?"

"Pl-please..M-m-mistress can I-I cum?"

"Who have you been fucking, Regina. Who else has been allowed to touch and lick this pretty little cunt?"

"Fuck! OK. Ok! Ru-Ruby!" Emma let out a cold laugh.

"I’m going to have to give her a little visit I think."

"Mistress…" Regina groaned. 

"Yes, my pet?"

"Can I-I please c-cum!" Emma sped up faster and harder making sure that with each thrust she hit Regina’s g-spot. She watched as Regina struggled with either disobeying or enjoy the fact she had no control over her body.

"Yes." She finally said. "You may cum." Emma lowered a hand and played with Regina’s clit and it set the older woman over the edge. Emma felt Regina’s body stiffen and tighten as waves of pleasure washed over her. Her mouth opened wide in a silent scream of joy. Emma kissed Regina’s hot flesh as she slowly came back down to earth.

"I…" Regina started in a tired tone. "I never tried…to stop H-Henry from seeing y-you." Emma kissed her lips softer then she did before.

"I know. I lied."

The End


End file.
